Detention
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: What happens when two best friends get stuck in detention for an hour? What happens when they're both sexually frustrated? Pairing: Pones! I don't own McFly. Enjoy!


The bell rang as all the students fled the classroom; school. Weekend. "Ah, you two. Sit down." The teacher pressed pointing to the two boys who were half way to getting up. They bother exchanged a glance, sitting back down slowly. "There's no excuse for what you did. Getting in fights with other students is not tolerated, and will never be tolerated. Do you understand me?"

Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter had been best friends for years now. They did everything together, they were inseparable. They even got into fights with other people, though the realization of punishment never clued in. It was all about the fun in life for them, never living a dull moment.

"Boys!" The teacher shouted, annoyed. Their heads shot up. "Yes sir." saying in unison. "Good, I'll come back in an hour. You two think about what you've done." With that the teacher left the room, closing and locking the door. No escape.

They both sighed. "I'm not thinking shit." Dougie muttered, leaning back against his seat. "Honestly, kids here should learn respect." His blue-grey eyes examined the classroom, blonde fringe swooping just above them. His skin was golden, smooth underneath his jeans and t-shirt, followed by the tattoo that poked through on his right shoulder.

Danny nodded, tapping a beat along the wooden desk. "They asked for the beat down." shrugging. Danny was just a bit taller than Dougie, eyes much bluer, like deep pools or shined sapphires. His hair was brown and curly, perfectly tamed, yet with a messy edge towards it. His skin was pale with freckles all over it, his face, arms, hands.

Dougie returned the nod in agreement, breathing out slow. "There's nothing in here to do, I'm so fucking bored." grumbling. "I know what you mean." Danny turned to look at his friend. "Well… there is one thing." keeping his eyes focused on the blonde. Dougie turned, seeing his friend looking at him so intensively.

He'd realized that Danny was his best friend, but he couldn't help the fact but to notice how attractive he was. He was flawless, eyes soft. Dougie could stare in them for hours, noticing how Danny's lips were so perfect, supple, wanting to feel them on his, wanting to feel his warm hands all over his body, having dreams of that. Yes, Dougie did have sexual fantasies about Danny. No one knew, though.

Dougie swallowed down, straightening up in his seat. "What is it?" His lips parted as he watched Danny's turn into a smirk, drawing circles on his own desk. "I know, Dougie." his voice came out in a whisper, causing Dougie's eyes to flutter for a second. "Y-you know?" he asked. "What do you know?"

A low chuckled escaped Danny's lips, opening his mouth to speak. "I've seen you staring at me in PE, Doug." his eyes not moving from the boy who had his mouth opened slightly. "Watching me taken a shower… getting undressed, sweaty." stopping the movement with his fingers. "I know you want me, Dougie."

He watched as his friend was at a lost for words, voice being caught in his throat. "I…" Not managing to say anything else, Dougie bit his lip. Danny smirked, shaking his head. "I'm not going to say it's disgusting. That'd make me a hypocrite." he stood up. Dougie watched him as he lifted himself from the desk. "Just looking at you drives me crazy, up the wall." The brunette spoke, walking forward to Dougie, leaning over him, their faces close.

Dougie's eyes half closed, heart beat increasing. He'd never thought he be this close to Danny in such a way that turned him on, hands fumbling anxiously on his jeans. Danny noticed this, lifting Dougie's head up more by putting his finger underneath the boy's chin. "Do you want to kiss me, Dougie?"

He repressed the eagerness to say yes, looking into those big blue eyes. Danny laughed slightly, "Do you?" he repeated himself. "Do you want to feel my lips all over your skin? My tongue all over your toned body…" his voice trailed off, getting too caught up in the image. Danny always thought about Dougie in that sense, especially when he got home, sexually frustrated, craving that touch that only his best friend obtained.

Danny watched as Dougie nodded slowly, biting his lip. "I do…" He smirked, moving his hand to graze the side of Dougie's face, soft. "Yeah?" he whispered, leaning towards Dougie's lips, claiming them with his. Dougie kissed back with no hesitation at all, moving his hands up into Danny's dark curls massaging his scalp. The brunette breathed against his lips, hands trailing down Dougie's thin sides, all the way to his waist, pulling him up into a standing position before sitting him down on the desk.

Dougie's hands remained in Danny's hair, one running down his chest as Danny's remained on his waist. Danny grinned at how eager he was, running his tongue delicately along the boy's teeth, asking for entrance. Dougie's mouth opened slowly, allowing their tongues to press against each other; deepening their embrace, sharing each other's tastes. He moaned softly at the touch of his friend, and the feeling of his cock starting to harden; pushing against the material against his jeans.

Danny reacted to the sounds the smaller boy was making, groaning as he started to get the same feeling. "Fuck." he breathed out, getting eager himself. He pulled away, allowing them to take a breath, gripping onto the bottom of Dougie's t-shirt. "Should we be doing this?" he heard the other boy say, panting, out of breath. Danny looked over to the door and back. "He said he won't be back for an hour. I'm sure we can do loads til then." His whisper seductive.

The blonde was surprised at how fast he gave in, just by that tone of voice, nodding breathlessly. He allowed Danny to remove his top, letting it fall onto the floor. His hands ran up Dougie's skin as he pressed their lips together once more. This time it was hard, quick, rough; lust. Their hands started to move. Danny's moved across Dougie's skin, trembling at his touch, fingers caressing his soft nipples, going hard from each up. Dougie moved his hands down Danny's back all the way to his jeans, giving his perfect ass a firm squeeze.

"Cheeky." Danny breathed against Dougie's lips, smirking, kissing down his neck, sucking the tender spot which caused him to shiver. "Oh, Danny…" Dougie moaned, starting to unbutton the other boys shirt, pushing it from his shoulders, letting that also fall to ground, fingers pressed into his chest. Danny's eyes closed at the sweet sensation of Dougie's hands on him, letting out a breath. "I… I wanna taste your cock." he whispered gruffly in Dougie's ear.

Dougie nodded again, feeling Danny's hands moving over his belt, slowly undoing it, working on his jeans now. His forehead fell against the blondes, breaths getting mixed; irregular. "You feel so good." Dougie panted, watching Danny's hands undo his jean button, tracing over the zipper with his index finger, grabbing it gently. The blonde bit his lip in excitement, his dreams were finally about to come true. Danny pulled the zipper down, pulling Dougie's jeans down to his ankles, exposing his tight boxer shorts with a nice bulge showing. Danny swallowed down, his mouth watered, dying to know what he tasted like. If it's what he imagined.

He pressed one of his hands onto Dougie's boxers, just over his swollen member, feeling it react; twitch. "Oh _fuck." _Dougie's head went back in ecstasy, hands quickly reaching the sides of the desk, hips arching, wanting more. Danny saw this had a huge effect and began gently rubbing the material, pressing his lips onto the boys neck, licking and sucking, vibrating against his vocal chords. "I know I can get you harder." Danny mumbled against Dougie's skin, feeling his neck tilt. He got exactly what he wanted though, feeling Dougie's cock harden to it's fullest potential.

With that, he grabbed the waistband, slowly pulling it down Dougie's legs, ankles, soon admiring the scene that was before him. His best friend, sat naked on one of the school desks, with his hard dick pressing up against his abs. He hadn't dreamed about this, but the fact that it was actually happening, made it worth it. He wound his hand onto Dougie's back, with another wrapped around Dougie's length, leaning down towards it, trailing his tongue carefully over the tip. The blonde gasped, eyes shooting down to look at the brunette staring back up at him through his eyelashes.

Danny chuckled, stroking his dick, while leaving light kisses all the way up his stomach before taking Dougie slowly in his mouth. "Mmm…" Dougie moaned shakily, lips parting in pleasure, feeling Danny's warm tongue circulate him. He brought his hands back into the brunette's curls, lightly thrusting into his mouth. "Danny, that feels _so good. Ugh…" _Dougie groaned, fringe slightly falling in front of his eyes. Danny's warm breath made Dougie's head spin, breath increase.

"You taste amazing." Danny grunted, muffled, but able to read. He could feel Dougie almost reach his climax when he pulled away, leaning up to meet the boys lips and all. Dougie whimpered softly at the loss, however kissing him back passionately. "I wanna see yours." He said quickly, moving his hands over Danny's belt buckle. Danny laughed slightly, feeling his hips jerk forward as Dougie was close to ripping off his jeans, sliding them down Danny's pale thighs, the material of the boxers going down with it.

Dougie stood in awe, taking in the beauty of what was before him. Once more, he was at a loss for words. "Holy shit…" He breathed out, eyes going back and forth between Danny's face to his cock; smooth, aching to be touched. His fingers gingerly touched Danny's tip, feeling it pulse. Danny bit his lip at the feeling, watching the other boy with hungry eyes. "I know you want it." He spoke, using his sexy whisper once more.

The blonde nodded, licking his lips eagerly, moving his whole hand around Danny's length, pumping it gently. Danny's breath hitched in his throat, knees going weak slightly. "Mmm, Doug." his hands moved into Dougie's hair, massaging at his scalp, eyes fluttering. Dougie smiled, attaching his lips towards on Danny's skin, trailing kisses down his jaw towards his chest, trailing his tongue across his erect nipple; flicking it across.

Danny let out a moan, legs wobbling underneath him. He never thought he'd ever feel this good, especially from Dougie. He growled, feeling Dougie's hand quicken over his cock, not wanting to explode just yet. He put his hand on Dougie's, bringing it to halt. The blonde looked up at him from the desk. "What? What's wrong?" He bit the inside of his cheek. Danny smiled, grazing the side of his hand on Dougie's smooth cheek before turning his head towards the door. No one would be entering for a long time.

Dougie closed his eyes at the feeling, focusing on Danny's soft lips come up to his ear. "Turn around. I want to make you feel good." Danny whispered in one breath. Dougie's eyes darted open, heartbeat increasing, nerves kicking in. He'd never done it with a guy before, no matter how much he thought about it. He never thought about the pain. Danny saw this, leaning towards his lips, kissing him gently. "I'll be gentle, I promise. I won't hurt you. Do you trust me, Dougie?" His hands across Dougie's cheeks, stroking with his thumbs, lips touching as he spoke.

Dougie looked at him, almost dazed by the eyes looking back, seeing his reflection. He nodded slowly. "I do trust you." Danny closed his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead on Dougie's, breathing heavily, noticing the sweat that was slowly beginning to produce on both of their bodies. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…" Opening them again, thankful to see him still, knowing this wasn't a dream.

He helped Dougie off the desk, carefully turning him around, kissing his neck softly as he bent Dougie over the desk, moving his hands carefully down to Dougie's small hips; fitting perfectly. "I have to prepare you." Danny whispered carefully. Dougie nodded, his hands becoming fits along the wooden desk. "O-okay." His voice was quiet, biting his lip, looking ahead. Danny nodded, moving his right hand down Dougie's lower back, over his ass, finally slowly pushing his index finger inside Dougie's hole.

"Oh shit!" Dougie gasped quickly at the intrusion, turning his head to look at Danny. "You okay?" Danny asked kindly. He nodded, pursing his lips. It hurt, never experiencing this in his life. He turned back to face forward, bowing his head slightly. Danny kept his finger there, kissing Dougie's back tenderly before pushing it in deeper, letting him get used to the feeling, moving it in and out slowly. He waited for Dougie to calm a bit before adding his middle finger, keeping the pace.

The pain slowly turned into pleasure, causing Dougie to close his eyes against the sensation. He moaned quietly, lowering his stomach onto the desk; flat. "So-so good, ugh.." Fists clenching more against the desk. Danny nodded, loving the sound of Dougie moaning; in pure ecstasy, pleasure. When he felt that Dougie was stretched out enough, he pulled out. Dougie whimpered at the loss, now holding onto the edges of the desk. He felt weird, but it was a good weird. His lips parted as he felt Danny's rock hard cock at his entrance, bracing himself.

Danny pushed in slowly through the ring of muscles, groaning at the feeling. "Fuck… Dougie, _so tight." _the last words coming out as a moan, leaning over the blonde. Dougie bit on his lip, face screwing up from the slight pain, aware that Danny was big. "Fuck… fuck, shit." He muttered under his breath. "You okay?" Danny whispered, hearing that, kissing Dougie's neck softly, feeling it tilt. "Tell me when to go, okay?" "Okay." Dougie whispered back, closing his eyes, waiting for the pain to subside.

A few minutes past before Dougie nodded for continuation. Danny started to slowly move in and out, breathing heavily. "You feel better than I imagined." Words coming out gruffly, moving his hands down Dougie's back, towards his hips, using them to help heave him deeper but at the same time, to not hurt him. Dougie's eyes went big, feeling Danny hit something, in which sent sparks through his body. "Oh fuck… Danny, Danny do that again." Speaking quietly, desperate. Danny grinned, obeying his order, hitting the spot again.

Dougie whimpered sexually, head going back. "Oh _yes_!" Voice getting louder, breathing heavily. "Faster, harder!" Getting more ordering, until he felt Danny start to thrust quicker and deeper. "Dougie… Dougie…" Danny moaned which each thrust, biting on his shoulder, groaning in Dougie's ear. Dougie screamed in pleasure, the feeling only getting more and more extraordinary. He felt Danny's hand snake underneath, grabbing a hold of his erect dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Danny… so fucking good, ugh." Dougie said breathlessly, turning his head as he tilted it to look at the brunette who was fucking him during detention. He never thought his best friend fucking him would be the best feeling ever, no matter how much he fantasized about it. Danny growled with a grin, pressing his lips against Dougie's as he lifted him up slightly, kissing passionately as Danny slammed into him while wanking him off at the same time.

Dougie moaned into Danny's mouth, tongues pushing against each other, bodies growing damp from the sweat, fringes sticking to their foreheads. "I'm so… I'm so close…" Dougie stuttered, the feeling building up in his stomach, almost about to explode. "I know, come on. You're so close… Cum for me, Doug." his voice turned into breaths. "Give me what you got." Pumping Dougie's cock rougher. Dougie shut his eyes, the feeling becoming too much. "Gunna… G-" Words turning into a scream as Dougie came all over his chest , clenching his ass around Danny's cock.

"_Oh my God, yes." _Danny moaned loudly, a few more thrusts before he came inside of Dougie, filling the blonde up with the warmth. Both boys were out of breath, gasping, gaping, panting. "That was… a-amazing." Dougie swallowed down roughly, breathing shakily as Danny pulled out of him. Danny turned him around, putting a hand on his cheek, smiling. "Dougie… I… I like you. I like you a lot." He admitted, cheeks going red; blushing.

Dougie giggled, moving his hands around Danny's neck, kissing him gently. "Oh, how did I guess that?" Danny grinned, pulling the blonde into another kiss, hands on his waist, pulling him closer; chests touching. "Mmm, we still have half an hour left." He mumbled. "What do you propose we do?" tapping his fingers along Dougie's skin. Dougie smiled, "Well, the teacher did say we have to think."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You? Thinking? About what?" Asking humoured, interested. Dougie shrugged, "Well, first I'm going to get dressed, sit in my desk and think…" voice trailing off, seeing the impatience in Danny's eyes. He leaned up towards Danny's ear. "Think about what I'm going to do to you when you come to my house after this… My parents aren't home."


End file.
